Flight of the Phantom
by Pizzapug789
Summary: Phantom an Animeon (the ghost type evolution of eevee created by me) was also trapped in the ice berg along with Aang. Follow Phantom as she helps Aang on his journey to defeat Ozai and bring an end to the war.
1. Animeon

Name: Animeon

How to say it: annie-me-on

Pokedex entry: Animeon the lost soul Pokemon: Animeon are said to contain the lost souls of sylveon inside them, that is why they bear a resemblance to sylveon. They are known to enjoy scaring people and legend has it that if it wraps its feelers around you on a full moon that it will steal your soul. They also enjoy music and if you sing in a forest at night there is a chance that an Animeon will start to sing along. They are also capable of using telepathy.

Type: Ghost

Pre-evolution: eevee

Height: 3,04

Weight: 52.3

Possible moves: tail whip, tackle, helping hand, hyper voice, sand attack, quick attack, scary face, scratch. Shadow claw, shadow ball, confuse Ray, punishment, payback, night daze, night shade, hex, feint attack, dark pulse, phantom force, shadow sneak, and soul eater (made up move).

Looks: Animeon look almost exactly like sylveon but where sylveon is white they are black and where sylveon are pink they are dark purple but the blue remains blue. The other difference is that the bows and feelers on Animeon are ripped and ragged they also have holes in the bows and feelers, and their ears are ripped too. Their paws look like their feet are on fire, and the "fire" is purple too. Their tail is longer and ragged with several holes in it it's also fluffier. They also have longer and sharper claws and teeth.

Name: Phantom

breed of Pokemon: Animeon

Gender: Female

Moves: soul eater, shadow ball, hyper voice, shadow sneak, scary face, feint attack, night daze, shadow claw, curse, confuse Ray, punishment.

Personality: Mischievous, dark, loves to sing, loves to scare people, smart, cunning, creative, loyal to those who are loyal to her, has great memory, determined, has high pain resistance, scary, slightly crazy, fierce, vicious, has fast reflexes, hates the light/sun, loves the night/moon, proud, and loves to dance.

Age: 12

Size: smaller then all the other Animeon.


	2. Phantom in the ice

**hi dis be mer new story.**

 _"telepathy"_

"normal speech"

 _thoughts_

 **Pokemon moves**

 _ **"Pokemon moves said out loud"**_

phantom p.o.v

 _ugh what happened_ _one second I'm in the middle of a battle with a trainer that wanted to catch me next second I'm in the freezing cold arctic_ I thought as I got to my feet only to see two human children one male the other female talking with a bald male child. I smirked mischievously. _oh this is going to be good_ I then snuck up on them from behind them and started to gather energy.

"Uh Aang?!" The female child said to the bald child in front of me.

"What Katara?" Aang asked Katara. She merely pointed at me and he turned around. _now_

 _"_ _ **scary face**_ " I roared and a large version of my face appeared and it let out a powerful, and loud battle cry. I cackled as the children froze up in fear but the shock wore off quickly and they all turned and glared right at me. I pretended to look innocent but they saw through my act.

"How did you do that?!" Said the one male that I didn't know the name of. "Wait why am I talking to an animal?" He said. Look I'm a very proud being and being called an animal is extremely insulting.

" _ **Shadow ball"**_ announced as a ball of shadows appeared in front of my mouth. I let out a war cry as I leaped into the air and fired it at the no named male. He let out a yelled and jumped out of the way.

"I don't think it liked your remark Sokka" said Katara.

" _I'm a she ya know"_ they jumped with a start. " _telepathy"_ I explained.

"How did you do that?!" Demanded Sokka. I sighed and started to tell them all about Pokemon.

"What pokemon are you?" Asked Aang. I smiled and picked up my bag that I stole from a human a couple of months ago. I mainly filled it with food and fur products. What? Just because I'm a wild Pokemon doesn't mean that I don't care about my fur. But anyway there was also a Pokedex in the bag. I dug around the bag until I found the Pokedex. I grabbed it with my feelers then I pointed it at myself.

" _Animeon the lost soul Pokemon: Animeon are said to contain the lost souls of sylveon inside them, that is why they bear a resemblance to sylveon. They are known to enjoy scaring people and legend has it that if it wraps its feelers around you on a full moon that it will steal your soul. They also enjoy music and if you sing in a forest at night there is a chance that an Animeon will start to sing along. They are also capable of using telepathy."_

 _"_ wow" said Katara the others just nodded dumbly.

" _my name is phantom"_ I said.

"Fitting" Saud Sokka sarcastically.

"So you're a ghost?" Asked Aang.

 _well I'm a ghost type so close enough and we do evolve when a sylveon's soul attaches itself to us, so yes"_ they all them backed away a couple of steps.

"We're gonna have to stay away from you on full moon won't we?" Asked sokka. I nodded happily. They all backed away from me a bit more. After out chat we left to go to Katara and Sokka's village. On the way Katara told me all about this world. I was surprised to find out that humans can control elements here. We soon reached the village and I fell asleep during introductions, but only to wake up to flames and screaming.


	3. Phantom fury

_"telepathy"_

"normal speech"

 _thoughts_

 **Pokemon moves**

 _ **"Pokemon moves said out loud"**_

Phantom p.o.v

When I awoke it was to screams and fire not to calmness or peace. I jumped up and and looked around. Then my eyes locked onto the source of the chaos like a owl will lock its own onto its prey. I sprang forward and skidded to a stop in front of the teen with the burn scar.

" _leave them alone!"_ I roared. The man stared at me in surprise but he shook it off and flung fire at me. _fire nation_ I thought.

" _ **Shadow ball"**_ a ball of shadows appeared in my mouth and I shot them at the fire nation teen. He looked at me astonished as he dodged. He kicked some more fire at me but I jumped away. He kicked and punched unlimited fire at me but I dodged them by jumping, I looked like I was dancing with my feelers swaying in tune to my movements. I took a deep breath.

" _ **hyper voice"**_ I let out an ear splitting screech and everyone around me quickly covered their ears. Then the teen fell on his butt when Aang came in riding on a penguin. I was so distracted by Aang that I didn't notice the plume of fire that was aimed at me.

"Phantom!" Aang yelled with Katara and Sokka's voice mixing in.

 **faint attack** when the fire connected with me I felt myself waver and I appeared right behind the teen courtesy of faint attack.

" _ **Shadow claw"**_ a claw of shadows covered my paw as I struck the teen right in between the shoulder blades. He fell to the ground. The I reared up on my hind legs and prepared my most powerful move.

" _ **night daze"**_ I slammed my forepaws into the ground and as soon as they touched the ground a wave of dark type power came out in the form of a sphere that expanded quickly but I made it disappear as soon as it was about to touch the villagers. The teen fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, but I didn't notice the guards. The guards grabbed me and held my feelers back. This was bad because in the day Animeon take on the form of sylveon but at night is when we show our true form. Besides that when I'm in my sylveon form I can't use and ghost type moves, like hex or curse. I can use dark type moves just fine, but I'd really like to use hex right now. I struggled in the guards vice like grip. I then took another deep breath and turned my head towards them.

" _ **hyper voice"**_ I let out yet another blood curdling shriek. The guards didn't move but I could tell that my shriek hurt them.

" _let me go!"_ the teen let out a snicker before saying,

"Knock her out" the guards complied. One of the raised a fist and jabbed my temple. I let out a small squeak before I fainted.


End file.
